


The World Bends for You

by seri-kun (vanijane)



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, I'm Probably/Most Likely Going to Hell for This, Lucifer Trying to Father, Lucifer has Feelings, Lucifer is Starting to FEEL, Parent/Child Incest, but not really?, part three spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23413999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanijane/pseuds/seri-kun
Summary: For even the Devil who did not kneel to the False God now bent to please her.Alternatively, a fic where Lucifer tries to be a father to Sabrina and is starting to realize feelings™.
Relationships: The Dark Lord | Satan/Sabrina Spellman
Comments: 20
Kudos: 146





	The World Bends for You

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished binging CAOS thanks to quarantine, and I was also spurned by one of my best friends to watch CAOS because she stopped watching it as it threatened her Catholic upbringing. Naturally, I felt challenged and plunged right in--went all the way through and came out shipping Lucifer/Sabrina because we go big or go home when challenged. LOL. WTF did I get myself into? Anyway, I'm compelled to spell out a trigger warning, just in case.  
>    
>  **Trigger Warnings:** This is heavy on the parent/child incest. Lucifer calls Sabrina 'daughter' for most of the fic, and there is a short, throwaway part in the conversation that refers to 'bad' fathers that may be quite triggering. Also, kissing. I'm really laying on thick the father/daughter thing, okay?  
>    
>  **Canon Divergence Note:** This is set in a reality where there's only one Sabrina, and she chose to be Queen of Hell. (Yeah, she still saved the world but didn't do the whole 'two Sabrina' thing in the end.)

In a rare moment of weakness, Lucifer found Sabrina in the deepest parts of the Infernal Library where she was curled on a lounge chair, sobbing. It had been a while since her coronation and permanent relocation to Hell. In that time, she had been quite the tinkerer, fixing whatever didn't fit her vision. Lucifer had mistakenly thought she was undaunted by the sudden changes and that she was finally answering her true calling and destiny as his Queen of Hell—

However, it was in this very moment as he watched her small body shake with each sob that he was reminded of her mortality, or rather, the side of her that was influenced by the mortal bonds she had. Somehow he was reminded of Lilith, though the Mother of Demons never allowed anyone to see her in such a weakened state. She always remained steadfastly strong, but she was still burdened by the emotions that humans were created with. He found them to be tedious, for it was Lilith's wails and demands that ultimately led to her own diminishing favor with him—

But Sabrina was different. Sabrina was of his own celestial flesh and blood.

“Daughter,” he called as gently as he could and took a step forward, the sound of it louder than it should be on the marble floor.

Her entire form stiffened and her sobbing came to an abrupt halt, but Lucifer didn't think the tears had actually stopped. Though he may not comprehend mortal emotion, he had millennia of experience dealing with mortals. To assume that his daughter would only have half of such was a mistake, for Sabrina was his daughter who would never be half of anything.

“D-Dark Lord,” she responded with practiced command, but Lucifer didn't miss the stutter nor did he not realize the difference between the usual way his daughter commanded herself.

“We missed you at breakfast,” he spoke casually as ever. He needed not the sustenance of mortals and demons, it was one of the remnants of being an angel, and he lost all enjoyment to be found in food centuries ago. His daughter still grew hungry, and rather than forcing himself to dine with her to main some sort of familial pretense between the both of them, he found that he greatly enjoyed watching her eat. So much so that recently, he realized that he needn’t force himself to partake in such mortal needs from time to time, for dining with her was as enjoyable as watching her.

“I wasn't feeling particularly hungry,” she answered with a little sniff and finally turned to look at him without any visible trace of the tears she’d just shed. It was a quick and flimsy cast glamor that would've fooled any lesser being.

“A pity,” he hummed and gently tapped his walking stick on the floor. “The servants gathered a cornucopia of sweets as an offering to you.”

He was amused at how quickly his servants changed their tune with his daughter. Age old demons with pride that could fill all the mortal oceans were now tripping and rolling over themselves to please their new queen. It was not long ago that they all were joined in a chorus that questioned her every right and being to take the throne, going so far as to support some lesser being over her. Yet her victory against that clayed creation hadn’t been enough to sway them to her favor. Ultimately, it was her charm, much like his own, that finally lured them to her.

Sabrina straightened up and rose to her feet even as he raised his palm to stop her when he began his approach. He strode over the space that separated them and once he was close enough, her reached over to place his hand on her cheek. The glamor she cast on herself quickly melted off to reveal her tear-stained cheeks and red-rimmed eyes. It was justly so that his daughter was ever beautiful even in her sadness.

“You need not keep these things from us, daughter.” He gently swiped his thumb over her damp cheek, feeling her warmth and light shiver under his palm.

“I...” She inhaled sharply, eyes flicking down in embarrassment masked in defiance even as he held her in place, “it's not something the Dark Lord should dwell on.”

He hummed and sat down, bringing her down with him. She sat with her back straight and rigid, guarded even as he wanted for her to put all of her defenses down. He leaned forward and gently pushed against her so that she would lie back on the chair, but she held her ground, defiant as ever. He almost chuckled at her actions, for even in this, she would be difficultly and unfailingly Sabrina.

“Your stubbornness amuses us, daughter, but this is not the moment for it,” he let out a humored smile and as expected, she didn't share his delight.

Before she could even speak, which would surely lead them down yet another road of arguments and slammed doors (or send these ancient tomes that surrounded them flying all around for the servants to pick up and arrange yet again), he shook his head at her.

“We are your Dark Lord, but I am also your father,” he hoped she recognized and understood the shift of his words as he brushed his thumb over her frowning lips, smoothening it out. It was only recently that she began to open up and soften herself under his touch, and he was pleased that she allowed herself to do so in this moment as well. “And as fathers do, are we correct to assume that they worry for their daughters?”

“Not all of them,” her answer came quiet and unchallenging, yet still held the spirit of defiance.

“You know quite well that for those who do not, they have their special place in the circles.” He moved his hand from her cheek, letting his fingers graze gently over her jawline as his hand slipped even lower down her arm. He took her hand in his, and raised it to his mouth so that he could press his lips over her knuckles. “It seems that you need reminding that I am your father. So allow me to be a father to you in this moment, daughter.”

She inhaled sharply and her lips quirked into another frown. Her chest heaved up and down with every heavy breath she took as if it strengthened the walls she kept up. Though he should be insulted that he was once again turned down by his ever defiant daughter, he was rather proud of her will power and conviction. Not many even spoke in jest of resisting him, and fewer still were those who could so openly and strongly deny him.

Though many before her longed and dreamed to do so, Sabrina had been the only one to ever turn Hell upside down, and in such a short amount of time, as well. Like himself, she challenged the system and authority. It was trying to handle her assertiveness, but Lucifer did well to remind himself that she inherited those traits from him.

“I miss my friends, my family,” she finally admitted. Yet even as she bared this much of herself to him, he knew it was but a sample of all that she truly felt inside.

Though he did not feel as mortals do nor did he understand how their hearts commanded them to, he knew when they kept things from him. His daughter had yet to understand that he felt the energies around him and in all mortals, demons, and celestials. Though it was one thing he would keep from her for now, lest she start to control and ‘fix’ that part of her, too (and he was beginning to understand that there was nothing his daughter couldn’t do once she set her mind to it). What he also knew was the desire of mortals, and so in this sense, it was easier to know what his daughter wanted.

“Very well then,” Lucifer nodded curtly and squeezed her hand in his. “You’ve dedicated most of your time to carrying your responsibilities to the throne. As such, we’re quite certain a short break won’t undo your hard work.”

“What…?” Her palpable confusion was almost endearing, for she always carried herself with sureness and confidence even in this new realm with new rules that she was still learning of.

“You have proven your dedication to the throne that we see not a reason to keep you from a brief visit to your mortal friends and family.” A sudden thought came to him, reminding him clearly of the numerous setbacks he faced in his repeated attempts to return his wayward daughter back to her destined path. “ _Unless_ it should weaken your resolved to continue your duties as my queen—”

“No!” She gasped with a shake of her head that had her loose curls tumbling. Her hand came over his own that held hers, and she held onto him tightly as if begging or daring him to take away his permission. “I swear, it won’t!”

The fear in her eyes grounded him and he let out a low chuckle as he eased his hand from between hers. He shook his head lightly, and returned his hand to her cheek so his thumb could brush gently beneath her eye. “Peace, daughter. I have no intention to take back this gift I offer to you. Though I fear your… _affection_ for your mortals to outweigh those you have for Hell, I grant this to wipe away your tears.”

Her surprise came as expected, but it was Lucifer’s own surprise at his sudden admittance that was not.

“But…why?” She asked, always searching for an answer to those she had no answer for.

“Can a father not ease the burdens of his daughter?” He responded rather than actually answering the question, for he knew not why himself. But his daughter was as sharp and hard to please as ever, she would not be contented with this obvious deflection. He would need to prepare a proper answer for her the next time it would come up.

For now, Lucifer let out a sigh and leaned forward, knowing she wouldn’t bend back. He held her face in place, tilting it only slight so he could properly press his over hers. He expected yet another rejection from her, but she opened up to him with a gentle sigh that held a thank you. Like her acceptance of his gift, he accepted the gift she now offered him.

He pulled her against him to deepen their kiss and was pleased to find that she came willingly, and continued to kiss him back. By now, however, Lucifer was more aware of his own daughter’s limitations. He knew not to overwhelm her as it would only have her retreating and snapping back like any feral demon. So he stopped their kiss shortly thereafter, even before his daughter could think of stopping it.

As she settled herself back on the chair and smoothened out the creases made on her dress skirts, he took off his golden ring. He held up her hand so he could slide the ring into her finger, where the band and red stone shone brightly under the soft light. His chest tightened at sight of it on her hand—what once had been an inconsequential piece of jewelry he fashioned from the same gold his crown was made of, now seemed as binding and important.

His fingers traced around the band on her finger as he quietly imbued it with protection and warding charms. And with one last incantation, he kissed her hand and the ring.

“Should anything happen, call my name and I shall be there, Sabrina.” He told her in a quiet but heavy whisper. “Do you understand?”

“Yes. Thank you, Dark Lord— _Father_.” She turned her hand so their palms were against each other, and she wove their fingers together. Her hand was small and delicate against his own, yet it felt just as powerful and strong.

“Anything for you, my darling daughter.” He smiled and contented to stay as they were then, with the warmth of her hand against his own, for even the Devil who did not kneel to the False God now bent to please her.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I have to clarify myself, so here it goes: I'm not into real life incest though I do enjoy reading and writing fictional incest, especially since I can control how it plays out. I won't delve deeper into the reasons as to why I do enjoy fictional incest because it's quite personal. So let's leave it at that.  
>    
>  Also, I have a [**tumblr**](http://serikkun.tumblr.com/). Feel free to check it out or follow me or leave an ask/fic request. I also do free tarot readings until further notice because I have a lot of free time under quarantine. LOL.


End file.
